קובץ:Il Nuraghe Palmavera di Alghero
Description In 1905, following the will of the Superintendent A. Taramelli to investigate a site close to the sea to capture elements of the import of domestic products, it was decided to excavate the Nuraghe Palmavera. This choice was motivated by the fact that the area devastated by the enormous mass of stones, held a dominant position, but at the same time it appeared sheltered and easily accessible from the main road. The investigations carried out, made to mark the limits of construction and the parts that made it up, It found a structure formed originally by a Mastio (Tower A) and from a few huts around, built around the sixteenth century. B.C., all in limestone. The second phase of construction, which is identified between the twelfth and tenth century. BC, should coincide with the time of building the tower B, also in limestone, which was included via the rifascio in sandstone, in a single body with the ancient tower and with a kind of courtyard interposed between the two structures. At the same time the village grew and were built numerous huts and other structures, including the "meeting hut." At the moment it is still possible to see a clear break between the turreted structure and the rest of the village. The separation is made dall'antemurale pentagonal in shape, with towers arranged in various summits are free, except for the south west side, occupied by the meeting hut. The latter is the only structure incorporated into a particular 'temenos', a sacred or inviolable anyway. The main tower has two trapezoidal niches of light and it is still turned on spinner, while adding the tower, originally in limestone as the photos show old, was discovered almost literally razed and rebuilt by those who performed the excavation, incorporating many elements sandstone from rifascio. The meeting hut, perhaps the greatest of the settlement, he showed during excavation of having a counter seat - which partially followed the circular profile of the structure. The point where not indicated the presence of the seat was opposite the entrance and corresponded to a large niche on the threshold of which was placed a seat - throne in sandstone, probably for the power figure in the community. On the right side of the seat of command was a space delimited by square orthostatic slabs - framed as bathtub - while at the center of the room was a bed with a bethel that, probably, acted as a support for the symbol of justice and divinity: the ax ax. In relation to the area investigated we report an abundant amount of exhibits: from ceramics made with the lathe and decorated with a stampiglio in bovine bone, with real instruments (not votive) in bronze and copper, through the substantial amount of pottery restored staples of lead. All elements that, for consistency and variety, we suggest a mixed economy: agriculture, livestock, hunting, fishing, metallurgy and trade. A set of resources for a way of life more than decent. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו